Common sockets are various, wherein the connection ways between the plug and the socket are mainly insert in structures. The anti-loose sockets in prior art are as follows:
One. An anti-loose socket in Application 200820192348.5 comprises: a socket (1), a boss (2) is mounted on the bottom of the socket (1), oblique wedged slots (3) are provided at two sides of the boss (2), pulleys on the lower ends of the two fixed arms (4),(5) slide within the wedged slots (3), hook-shaped upper ends of the two fixed arms (4),(5) pass through the holes in the upper lid of the socket (1) and out of the socket (1), a connecting rod (6) is connected to the two fixed arms (4),(5) via rotating shafts (7),(8), respectively, and mounted below the inserting hole composed of elastic metal copper sheet; a supporting rod (9) passes through one end of the connecting rod (6) and is fixed on the boss (2), a spring (10) on the supporting rod (9) is connected to the connecting rod (6) on one end, and is connected to the boss (2) on the other end. Its advantage is: the plug can be inserted in and pulled out easily and securely, the plug does not easily drop off, its use is safe and convenient, ensuring the normal use and power utilization safety of the electrical appliance.
Two. An anti-loose socket which can fix plug wirings in Application 200820165244.5 comprises socket components, an inserting hole is provided in the middle portion of the socket, two supporting rods are provided below the inserting hole, a movable fixture is mounted on the top end of the supporting rod. Its advantages are: it is simple in structure, convenient and safe to use; and it can fix wirings, so as to prevent the plug from being pulled out.
Three. An anti-loose safety socket in Application 200810116688.4 comprises an insulated housing having several inserting holes, an electrode is provided in each inserting hole, wherein: at least one one way interference member is disposed within the insulated housing, which prevents the inserting of the plug from being influenced, however, the pulling out of the plug will be interference. This invention conclusively achieves the invention objective of simple structure and convenient operation.
The three types of anti-loose sockets utilize a torsion fixed structure, a supporting rod-movable fixture fixed structure, and a transversal interference fixed structure; the three fixed structures each has its own character, but is not so convenient during use. The current problem in the art of anti-loose socket is that, the plug after being inserted into the socket can be automatically secured and locked, and will not loose under a general external force, the plug can be pulled out of the socket only after the secured position has been opened by a particular structure.